


Five Years Later

by distraughtlover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Reunions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Connor finally gets to come home to Oliver.Set after the series(!) finale of How To Get Away With Murder.Minor spoilers ahead.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Five Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe HTGAWM is over! And what a final episode, too!

The first thing Connor sees when he’s released from prison is Oliver.

He always knew this day would arrive, had been counting it down since the moment he entered his prison cell five years ago.

But now, as he stands outside of the prison walls, nothing seems real at all. He walks forward almost on shaky legs, a bright blue sky hovering above him warmly.

Oliver is standing beside a sedan that’s parked on the side of the street. Even from this point, Connor can see him release a shuddering breath, as if he can’t believe either what’s happening. Connor gulps hard, afraid he’s going to wake up back inside his too-small room.

He keeps walking ahead, a couple of prison guards watching him leave. They had escorted him outside and took off his handcuffs, then left him to do the rest. He doesn’t turn his head to look back at them.

All he cares about, will ever care about, is Oliver.

He picks up his stride and feels a thrilling rush as Oliver heads towards him. His breath quickens, his heart rate rises rapidly. The sun is behind him, lighting up the way to Oliver and the car.

The distance is almost closed between them. Connor, his eyes focused intently on Oliver, walks faster and faster. He’s almost home now.

Then they finally meet.

Five years of separation, of seeing each other on timed visits, of never going to bed together. It’s all over now and locked in the past.

Connor, his breath collapsing, embraces Oliver who does the same to him. Their arms wrap tightly around each other. Their faces brush together. Then so do their lips.

It almost feels like the first time they kissed when they first met. Except this time, there is a real relationship behind it. For the past five years, there has been an unending marriage, one made of two dedicated people refusing to give up on each other.

Connor had been too afraid at first of asking Oliver to wait. He had tried to push him away with the papers for divorce, but it was not what he wanted. As he stands and looks at the man before him, Connor knows Oliver is the only one.

“You get to come home,” Oliver whispers, his eyes threatening to water.

Connor opens his mouth to speak and feels a dryness inside. He can’t fathom the idea of disappointing Oliver in any way, whether through an action or speaking.

“It’s ok,” Oliver says quietly, reassuringly. “Speak to me.”

Then Connor feels his throat close up momentarily. He reaches up and caresses the sides of Oliver’s face. His fingertips become scorched, his senses become heightened.

“I’m really here with you,” Connor finally says.

“You are,” Oliver says in a low, unbreakably joyous voice. “And you won’t be going anywhere else.”

Slowly and gently, they head to the car. Connor’s steps turn cautious. He’s suddenly fearful that the guards will realize a mistake and drag him back inside those walls, away from Oliver. But then he opens the car door, sits in the passenger seat, and closes himself in.

Oliver starts the car and drives away from the curb. Through the window, Connor watches as the prison begins to fade away into the distance, until its completely gone from his sight. Gone from his life.

He looks down for a moment. Even wearing a seatbelt feels foreign. He likes the feeling because it’s not prison. Sitting in traffic, dealing with taxes, enduring hours-long power outages, Connor will take it all instead of ever going to prison again.

Turning his head to the left, Connor stares at Oliver. His husband keeps his eyes on the road, but he can feel Connor looking at him.

“What are you thinking about?” Oliver asks tentatively.

“Everything.”

But it’s not exactly true. The only real thing that’s been in his mind constantly is Oliver. He’s stayed there unwaveringly and that’s not going to change.

He’s going home with his husband.

“You’ll never be alone again,” Connor says. “I promise.”

A few tears slip out from Oliver’s eyes. He lets his right hand go from the wheel and Connor instantly holds onto it with his own hand. Oliver fights to keep his breath even, then realizes he doesn’t have to, not when he’s with the man next to him.

“I love you, Connor,” he says.

Connor feels his body still, as if he’s hearing these words from Oliver for the first time. He’s always going to want to hear him say it.

And now he gets the chance to for the rest of his life.

“I love you, Oliver.”


End file.
